When I realized it
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Kaito tras ser rechazado descubre algo que se había ocultado hace mucho tiempo. Es gay.


—Me gustas, sal conmigo.

—No Kaito, yo no te gusto. De quién te has enamorado es de Len.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta tu hermano? ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices, Rin? ¡Es tu hermano!

—Estoy muy segura. Por ello mismo te lo digo. No quiero estar con alguien quien no me ama y por el cual no siento más que mero cariño fraternal. ¿Acaso quieres que nos causemos daño el uno al otro?

—No sé por qué dices esas cosas tan raras... Pero te aseguro que mientes, a mi no me gustan los hombres.

Tras esa discusión me marcho de la casa de la rubia. ¿Gusto por los hombres? Imposible. No soy una marica, y mucho menos voy a enamorarme de un niño como Len, a pesar que tiene la misma edad de su hermana.

¿Ser gay? ¿Yo? Por favor. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Los cerdos vuelan quizá? ¿Por qué me gustaría un chico? ¿Y por qué Len específicamente? ¿Cómo fue que me metí en todo este embrollo?

Si bien recuerdo hace unas horas estaba en casa de los Kagamine viendo una película junto a Rin. Hoy era el día en el que le pediría que fuese mi novia después de pretenderle por tantos meses. Se suponía que aceptaría, ¿acaso no le gusto?

"No quiero estar con alguien quien no me ama y por el cual no siento más que mero cariño fraternal", recordé sus palabras que aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Conclusión: solo me ve como un amigo.

¡Genial! Rechazado y tachado de afeminado en un día. Puedo aceptar que me mande a la zona de amigos, y si es de por vida incluso puedo aceptarlo. Pero que diga que me gustan los hombres...

¿Cómo demonios llegó a pensar eso? ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo sea...? No, no, no. No puede ser, ¿verdad?

Estoy tan cansado. Creo que necesito llegar a casa a descansar y dejar de pensar en este asunto. Sí, eso debe ser todo lo que necesito; relajarme.

Camino varios minutos por las calles bañadas en el velo oscuro de la noche hasta que logro arribar a mi hogar.

Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta. El interior de mi casa todo está casi tan oscuro como la calle, cosa que significa que estoy solo esta noche.

Soy afortunado. No quiero ver a nadie en este momento, o al menos no ha mi familia. Si les llego a preguntar algo respecto al tema. Quién sabe que podría llegar a suceder.

Carajo. No puede ser posible, me niego a creerlo. ¡No hay forma de que sea real! ¡No puedo ser gay!

Me dirijo a mi habitación y tras entrar me encierro en esta para luego recostarme en la cama.

Rin... ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te costaba rechazarme sin más en lugar de torturarme de esta manera? Len...

—¡Mierda! —Grito al darme cuenta que había pensado en él. —Solo estoy confundido. Es todo... Eso debe ser.

Casi nunca hablamos y apenas nos vemos en la escuela. Las únicas veces que nos dirigimos la palabra es cuando iba a su casa para ver a Rin.

No es mal chico, al contrario. Rin me ha contado maravillas de su hermano y eso se ve reflejado de cierta manera en su actuar.

Pero no tiene sentido, ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien a quien apenas conozco? Tomo mi teléfono y marco al número de Rin. Necesito que me explique de dónde ha sacado esa idea tan rara o quién se la ha metido en la cabeza. Tras esperar que responda al escuchar que responde la llamada empiezo a hablar.

—Rin... ¿Puedo saber por qué afirmas que me gustan los hombres? —Le pregunto con voz cansada. Todo este asunto me está agotando mentalmente.

—Yo... Solo lo noté. Tal vez no lo creas pero es muy obvio. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, me percaté de como veías a los demás chicos. No era una mirada de admiración o envidia, era una clase de deseo que no puedo describir... Sé que eres una persona de buenos sentimientos y no pretenderías a alguien de manera lujuriosa.

—Yo nunca...

—Déjame terminar, por favor. —Me interrumpió—. Por eso mismo, cuando me di cuenta de la manera en que miraste a mi hermano por primera vez. Pude ver dulzura, cariño y admiración en tus ojos. Supe que sentías algo por él a pesar de no conocerle o no saber tu atracción hacia él. Puede que te estés reprimiendo, Kaito; yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Que un chico te guste no es malo, no tiene nada de malo... El amor, es eso, amor. No importa de quién venga.

—No sé qué decir... Aún no logro sintetizar todo esto pero, cuando tenga la respuesta ten por seguro que serás la primera en saber. Gracias por escuchar, Rin.

—Hablamos luego —colgó.

¿Cómo una persona es capaz de leer a través de mí? ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de ver cosas de las que ni siquiera yo me percato? Si ella lo dice debe ser verdad pero yo nunca lo he sentido de esa manera. ¿Hay explicación para eso? ¿Cómo pasó?

Bien. Analiza esto con calma desde el comienzo y todos los puntos de vista posibles. No voy a torturarme con esto hasta mañana, lo debo solucionar ahora.

Primero lo que las personas dicen de mí. Si bien Rin dice que descubrió que miro de manera diferente a los chicos que supuestamente llaman mi atención, mis compañeros de clase y amigos dicen que cuando veo una chica clavo la bala. ¿Tan tonto suena? Pero nunca he mirado con morbo a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Rin.

Mamá y papá creen que tengo novia, los maestros piensan que soy un don Juan en la escuela y todo solo porque le gusto a las chicas. Para todos a los que me rodean soy un hombre hecho y derecho. A excepción de Rin, claro está.

Bien, ¿y qué pienso yo? Desde pequeño siempre estuve más en contacto con mujeres debido a mis primas. Jugar a las muñecas y a los disfraces no era algo fuera de lo normal. Pero por el hecho de participar en juegos de niñas nunca me dejó de gustar las cosas de hombres.

Cuando empecé la secundaria tuve novias, mi primer beso fue con una mujer un año mayor que yo en la escuela. Pero tras estar una con otra en un lapso tan corto, recuerdo que sentí que eso no era para mí. Como si no fuese yo mismo. No fue hasta que conocí a Rin que sentí interés de tener una pareja nuevamente.

Apoyo a la comunidad LGTB, no veo que ellos tengan algo de malo. Son personas libres de elegir su orientación sexual y lo que hacen con sus vidas. Sin embargo, ¿acaso pertenezco a ella? No puede ser.

—Estoy olvidando algo... ¿Qué es? Oh, joder. —Digo en voz alta cubriendo mi rostro.

La fiesta de fin de año del año pasado. Cuando besé a Gakupo accidentalmente. Se sintió... Bien. ¡Mierda!

De la nada mi teléfono suena. Un mensaje de Rin. Es una foto de una chica castaña de cabello largo y ojos color miel.

"¿Te parece bonita?", pregunta por medio del mensaje, a lo que le contesto que sí.

A los pocos minutos llega un nuevo mensaje. Un hombre de tes morena con un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso y ojos oscuros.

"¿Él te parece guapo?", pregunta tras enviar la foto.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Pregunto en voz alta escribiendo la respuesta: "Tiene algo, si..."

"Si dices ser completamente heterosexual no deberías incomodarte al aceptar que un hombre es apuesto. ¿Acaso quieres ocultar algo? Jeje".

—Tramposa.

¿Qué me atrae de una persona? Físicamente me gustan que posea labios finos y rosados. Una piel blanca y lisa, cejas enmarcadas. Ojos grandes. Azules cual el cielo y una melena dorada que brille bajo la luz del sol y se meza con ligereza con el viento. Facciones delicadas pero masculinas al mismo tiempo.

Momento. Estoy describiendo a Len. ¿Es en serio? No puedo creerlo. No puedo, no... Me niego a aceptarlo.

¿Pero tiene algo de malo? No, en absoluto. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil aceptar lo evidente?

Es como si mi subconsciente lo estuviese negando desde hace tanto y ahora que me doy cuenta no puedo asimilarlo.

No tiene nada de malo lo que siento ni mi forma de amar, de sentirme que realmente soy yo. No quiero sentirme incompleto por el resto de mi vida solo por ocultarlo.

Pero, ¿qué dirán mis padres? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Voy a tener que ocultárselo a todo el mundo? ¡Pero no tiene nada de malo! ¡Ser hay no tiene nada de malo! Si ellos me aman lo aceptarán como lo hizo Rin.

¡Es mi forma de amar! ¡Este es quien soy yo! ¡No puedo ocultarlo más! Una vez que te das cuenta de quien eres, de lo que te hace feliz. ¡No puedes abandonarlo!

—¡Yo! Yo... —Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y siento lágrimas bajar por mi rostro. No estoy sufriendo, no me siento vacío. Estoy tan lleno de emociones y nuevos deseos que nunca antes experimenté.

El futuro que me espera ahora está en la palma de mi mano. ¡Al fin podré amarme tal cual soy! Porque yo... Yo...

Tomo mi teléfono de manera abrupta y me apresuro a llamarla. Contesta... Por favor...

—¿Diga? —Se oye en la otra línea.

—Rin... Quiero que le digas a tu hermano que se cuide. Por que me gusta y ya no planeo negarlo. Rin yo soy gay.


End file.
